Rust Bucket
}} Rust Bucket is a roguelike game released for iOS on the Apple App Store on December 17th, 2015, and for Android on Google Play on December 16th, 2015, with an Amazon App Store and browser release planned. The game is the sequel to Turnament. The player plays as a helmet character and advances through dungeons. The game has both a pre-made level-based mode and an endless mode with procedurally generated dungeons. Gameplay Level-based mode For the level based mode, the player has to navigate Rust Bucket to the staircase found at the end of the level. Endless mode In the endless mode the player advances through rooms trying to achieve a high score. Different enemies, hazards, interactive objects, and hazards are introduced as the player's score increases. Each room contains two doors: a regular door that does not give points, and a golden door that grants points. Tutorial levels Level 1 The first level serves as a short tutorial to help the player familiarize themselves with turn based mechanics. The level is very short, only composed of two rooms with three slimes and a few pots the player has to destroy. Level 2 This level introduces buttons and gates to the player. It also introduces scripted events, such as enemies that spawn once a button is pressed. Level 3 In this level, like in the third level of Turnament, fire tiles and skulls, as well as checkpoints are introduced to the player. The fire tiles are laid out in lines, sometimes synchronized and sometimes not, to help the player understand their behavior. Level 4 In this level, boars, armoured boars, villagers and keys and locked gates are introduced to the player. The level is composed of three rooms in which the player has to rescue a villager from one or more boar which tries to attack him/her. Saving the villager will grant the player a key to access the next room. The villager of the last room cannot be saved, as the armoured boar always reaches him faster than the player. This is also the only armoured boar the player will find in the tutorial levels. Level 5 This level starts off with a section almost identical to the middle section of the third level of Turnament, except that slimes have been replaced by more challenging skulls. This level mainly focuses on teaching the player more advanced ways of avoiding fire tiles and how to kill skulls. Level 6 This level introduces crates, heavy buttons, boar statues and fire cannons to the player. The level heavily focuses on teaching the player how to use crates to trigger heavy buttons and to block fireballs, as well as the basic mechanics behind boar statues. Level 7 This game introduces green knights to the player. First, the player has to lead a green knight through some obstacles whilst keeping it alive. After that, the player has to face multiple slimes at the same time with four green knights. This level demonstrates how these knights can be used for both strategic and combat purposes. This is the only tutorial level in which green knights are used. Level 8 This level starts off by showing that keys and slimes can be hidden in pots. Then, the player is introduced to winged creatures, which the player has to kill in order to gain keys to progress further into the level. Level 9 This level contains more advanced mechanics regarding boar statues. The player has to use them to trigger heavy buttons whilst avoiding being crushed. This level also introduces bombs, which the player has to use to kill some boar statues. Level 10 The last level of the tutorial mode serves as a boss level. First, the player has to face nine slimes, eight boars and six skulls in a single room. After this, the player walks on a very long bridge that passes giant skull statues, to finally reach the boss room, surrounded by fire tiles. The boss is a giant 22-long centipede which Rust Bucket has to defeat to finish the level. Ending Endless mode Enemies Unless otherwise noted, all enemies move a tile every turn and will kill Rust Bucket if they move into the character. * Slimes- Move one tile every two turns. * Boars - Can only move in the direction they are facing and have to rotate themselves to face a different direction. * Armoured boars - Acts like regular boars but wears a helmet that takes one hit to destroy. *'Boar statues'- Acts like boars but can only be killed with bombs. If they are right behind the player, they will push him/her. *'Golden boar statues' - The same as boar statues, but when they are destroyed they leave coins. * Skulls - Takes one turn to move and kills the player on contact. * Skull statues - Same behaviour as skulls but can only be killed by bombs. * Golden skull statues - The same as skull statues, but they leave coins when destroyed. * Winged creatures - Jumps over a tile/wall every other move. While jumping, it cannot be harmed and the player can move under it. *'Squids'- These enemies move diagonally. *'Ghosts'- These enemies can go over pits and through walls. *'Brain monsters' - These enemies can create different enemies. *'Mimics' - Resemble treasure chests and will start moving when the player is two steps away from them. *'Centipedes' - Serves as the boss of level 10 in tutorial mode. In endless mode, only short centipedes and centipede heads appear. Upcoming enemies These enemies will be introduced in a future update. *'Enchanted tree stumps' - Become stationary when attacked. * Slime towers- These enemies are a tower of three slimes. Hitting it will cause all the slimes to fall on the ground, whereupon the slimes act like regular slimes. Hazards Versions Release version This version was released on Google Play on December 16th, 2015, and the Apple App Store on December 17th, 2015. It is labelled Version 2 on the Apple App Store. This version was the game's initial release version. Android update version 1 Released on December 18th, 2015, this update fixes a bug with the player losing all of his/her coins in Endless Mode upon closing the game. Android update version 2 This update was released on January 5th, 2015, and fixes a bug with the game's music still playing when the Android device's home button is pressed. Android update version 3 This update was released on January 6th, 2015, and is labelled version 16.0. This update fixes a glitch regarding button states. Previews *'September 16th, 2015' - Nitrome released a Twitter post revealing Rust Bucket and a GIF of gameplay. *'September 17th, 2015' - The game is announced on the Nitrome blog, with more information about it given. *'September 21st, 2015 ' - Aaron Steed posted on Twitter an image of one enemy type in the game. *'October 9th, 2015' - Nitrome posted a preview that showed some enemies and a villager. *'November 13, 2015' - Nitrome posted a preview of Endless Mode. *'December 22, 2015' - Nitrome announced the addition of new enemies, levels and mechanics in an upcoming update. Rust Bucket preview.gif|The September 16th preview (Nitrome blog version). Twitter version. RustBucket_preview_19-oct-15.gif|The October 19th preview RustBucket_preview_13-now-15.gif|The November 13th preview RustBucket_preview_22-dec-15.gif|The December 22nd preview Development Rust Bucket was announced on Twitter on September 16th, 2015 and revealed on the Nitrome blog the following day. Another preview was posted on October 9th , and another on November 13th, 2015. On this same day, Nitrome also said that they plan to release the game on mobile devices before December 25th, 2015. On December 22nd, Nitrome announced an upcoming update for the game that would add new levels, enemies and mechanics. On January 7th, Jon Annal tweeted about a new update coming soon, with a preview showing a new way of defeating boar statues by teleporting onto them. Nitrome did not name the game after its predecessor, Turnament, because it was deemed too difficult to search for as it was hard to spell. Trivia *The game's release date for the Apple App Store version is exactly one year after the release of Platform Panic. References https://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/676740018854043648 }} Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:Browser games Category:Turn-based games Category:2015 games Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Art by Jon Annal Category:Art by Joe Gribbs Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Music by Dave Cowen